I'm the C3PO to Your Ewok
by HighFunctioningBowTieCollector
Summary: A smutty Klaine fic in which Kurt has a thing for nerdiness... And Blaine knows it and uses Star Wars lines... Kurt POV


**A/N: This is my first fic ever (seriously) and I thought there was no better way to start than with a Star Wars Klaine story... Right?! Reviews are very highly welcomed fellow fanfolk! Thanks for reading!**

"Turtle" I say a tad exasperated.

"Tort?" He responds enthusiastically.

"Wrong. Ironically that's what it means too" I chuckle quietly before huffing out, "Tortue means turtle. Now, pastry."

Blaine and I were sitting on my bed, him leaning against the headboard and me sitting cross-legged on the other end. We were doing our schoolwork together like most Friday nights. Burt, my congressman dad was on a trip to D.C. dragging my lovely step-mom, Carole, with him and Finn was having a (completely heterosexual to his insistence) boy's night at Noah's. Blaine and I had been working at his hopeless French for hours now. It was getting beyond tiring.

"Uhm... is it pâtes?" He says hopefully with a goofy grin.

I sigh before adding, "That's pasta, Blaine. Pastry is pâtisserie"

He pouts and furrows his brows before looking up and giving off a slight smirk.

"Oh. That was pretty close though. Speaking of yummy baked goods..." He trails off.

With an eye roll I reply, "What, Mr. 'French - Is- Impossible'?"

"Princess Leia's buns ain't got nothing on yours, baby" he says in a playful seductive voice paired with a cheesy wink.

Few people know this, including my French butchering boyfriend, but yes, I Kurt Hummel have a thing for nerds. A nerd kink so to say. Not like those idiotic pink "I 3 Nerds" Hello Kitty lunch boxes, that horrible wannabe hipster teenage girls have, suggest though. Serious Dr. Who watching, Harry Potter reference making, Star Trek memorabilia collecting, nerds. So when my adorkably dapper boyfriend gets geeky it's impossible not to jump him. Especially if he's wearing one of his many bow ties. Bow ties are cool. And also remarkably sexy.

Feeling the warm sensation on my cheeks that can only mean a deep blush I whisper a simple, "Oh?"

Chuckling he responds with a grin, "You're Endor-able"

Knowing my cheeks are pinker than fresh raspberries I keep my head down and remain silent.

"I may be like an ewok in but we do know how to handle large weaponry" he says moving closer to me on my bed.

Pulling on my sweater to hide my starting arousal as he ends up so close he is almost on top of me on the bed whispering in my ear, letting me feel his hot breath on me, "Is that a light saber in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Finally giving up, I look into his eyes lustfully before shoving him down on the bed kissing him messily yet passionately. Using one arm to hold myself over him I let my other hand drag down his brightly colored polo to pull it out from his jeans. Breaking the kiss and settling on straddling my nerdy boy, I sit up and start on untying his bow.

"Eager are we?" Blaine sniggers and grins from his laying position under me.

"You. Have. No. Idea." I growl finally taking off his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons to take the polo off easier. Then I lift the top off and toss it beside the bed. I moan slightly just looking at his sculpted chest covered in dark hairs that lead down into his now extra constricting jeans.

Leaning down I start to bite at his neck hoping to leave a mark that will last. After the bruise is a satisfactory purple I move down his warm chest to leave a mark on his abdomen. Beneath me, Blaine whimpers and arches his back into my touch. I place my hand to squeeze him through the denim. Then massaging his hardened length thoroughly before maneuvering backwards to unbutton the tricky button and work on the zipper. Pulling it down, the sound of the zipper and Blaine's panted pleas fill my quiet bedroom. I proceed by pulling down his ungodly skintight jeans and throwing them with the rest of his clothing on floor not caring of wrinkles.

I go up to his tented briefs and begin ghosting my lips over his stiff magnitude. Letting my saliva further dampen his unmentionables. Being increasingly encouraged by his broken moans, I nibble on the waistband of his one remaining piece of clothing. Looking up through my eyelashes only to see him nod at me, I pull down the undergarment using my teeth with a sensual flourish. Smiling at the sight of his already leaking, purple, swollen cock, I angle over him peppering his base with soft kisses and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Moving to the end I use tiny kitten licks to collect the generous amount of pre-cum.

"Oh fuck Kurrrrt. Pleaase…" My boyfriend whines at me.

Giving into his begging, I put my lips around his head. Suckling, I wrap my around the bottom of his shaft and pump him gently. Blaine jerks his hips up of the bed as he groans loudly. Smirking around him, I relax my throat and move my hand to rest on his hip. I slowly take him completely into my mouth while dragging my tongue down the underside of his cock. He yelps and wriggles on the bed, panting out a mixture of broken pieces of my name, swear words, and praises of me. After a few seconds of having him fully in my mouth I begin to bob up and down on his manhood. Hearing his breathing become more erratic I quicken my pace until I hear him say a stuttered 'I'm close'. I continue and hollow out my cheeks as much as possible.

He wails my name as he climaxes shooting out his pride. Flowing warm and thick down my throat I swallow eagerly and lick him clean. Pulling off with a wet pop I lick my lips and sit up slowly before crawling up the bed to lay down next to my boyfriend looking at him intensely. I stare at him as he starts to even out his breathing with a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and loosened curls. Regaining his full mental capacity he rolls on his side with his hand propping up his head.

"So that's what a quick Google search of 'star wars pick up lines' can get me?" Blaine says with a nose scrunch and a grin. Hitting his bare toned shoulder lightly, I whisper, "Shut up, ewok. You owe me."


End file.
